


Skogkatt Got Your Tongue?

by AnalyseThisInkBlot



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalyseThisInkBlot/pseuds/AnalyseThisInkBlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT: Pure smut between the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skogkatt Got Your Tongue?

"You're mine now brother!" Loki boasted, his laugh echoing in the practice room.

"You're always too quick to talk brother; it will be your downfall!" Thor replied, Mjolnir smashing into Loki's ribs.

"Oww! It was you who proposed this friendly match, Thor, why did you feel the need to do that?"

"I'm sorry brother, you should not have been so exposed," he laughed, the sound again reverberating in the room. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his brother's cloth from the side of the room.

"Thor! Must you be so inconsiderate?"

"Must you be so inconsiderate? I think I have pulled a muscle, how will I spar with you again?"

"Just go soak in a bath; I have put up with you all I can for one day."

"Very well brother, we shall reschedule your complete defeat for another day."

Loki responded only by slamming the door as he left.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thor lowered himself into the warm water, letting the feeling immerse him. The bathtub was large but a simple furnishing in the centre the grand tiled room. Still feeling smug from his victory, he found himself smiling and humming without realising. It was because of this that he missed the God of Mischief sneaking in to steal his clothes and drying cloth.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Thor finally finished, he raised himself out of the marble tub, and wandered over to where the pile of clothes use to be. A laugh came from the hidden, patient brother.

"Hilarious brother, now return my garments. You know father wishes to speak to me soon."

"Well, you better get dressed then," he retorted, walking towards the naked male.

"Loki, this is not funny. I don't understand why you are doing this."

"You didn't really think you could get away with humiliating me like that, now did you, my dear brother? Or do you not know me at all?"

"Ahh, I understand now. I think I know you too well, brother."

"...I do not follow." the silver-tongued man reluctantly admitted, not liking the feeling growing in his stomach caused by his brother's smile.

"We've shared a room our entire lives. Do you not think I hear what you mutter under your breath when you think I am asleep?"

"... You've kept that quiet, brother." he begrudgingly said, not denying he knew what his brother was talking about.

"So how long have you been thinking of this clever ploy to get me out of my clothes?"

"I was...I never...I-"

"What's wrong? Freyja's skogkatt got your tongue?"

"Take your stinking clothes! I have no use for them!" He yelled, thrusting them in Thor's face. Thor refused to touch them, instead letting them fall to the ground. Both men stared at the clothes, then looked up to each others eyes. A smile spread on Thor's face, terrifying the other. It was rare when Loki could not tell what his transparent, simple brother was thinking; subtlety and deception were never his strong points. The blond closed the gap between then, lowering his head, enabling him to whisper-

"Thor, please! Harder, fuck, yes! Faster, pleeeease! I've heard you when you get carried away in the night." Loki felt shame wash over him as he realised he had not been as discrete as he hoped he was, as well as arousal at the memory of his fantasies. "There is nothing you can say to get out of this. How does that feel, to be so powerless?" He had always known what buttons pushed his brother too far.

"Thor, no, you cannot underst-" a kiss stopped him from completing his sentence. Thor stopped, only pulling away enough to speak.

"You were saying?" he smirked, his warm breath tickling the speechless male. Loki's only reply was a desperate kiss back. A wave of emotions that he had repressed came spilling over, manifesting themselves as pure passion as he pushed his body as close to the other male as possible. Despite Thor being completely naked, it was Loki who was exposed, his overwhelming tabooed love taking over his usually composed demeanour. He grabbed locks of hair in attempt to bring his new lover as close to him as possible, grinding hip bones together to create delicious friction. Loki broke the kiss-reluctantly- to move his mouth lower, tasting the fresh, soapy skin on his neck. Thor, who had been relaxed up to this point, began to tense as his brother found his sensitive spot. His muscles tightened as blood flowed to his crotch, hands clutching on Loki's shoulders for balance. Loki was conflicted between removing his leather and linen obstacles and not wanting to break away, risking Thor coming to his senses and ending this. Loki had wanted this for far too long to risk it. Thankfully Thor made the decision for him and he began undressing him, in rushed, clumsy movements. Loki's knees began to buckle as the blood was redirected from his brain to his groin, rendering him unable to have a coherent thought. Instead, an animalistic instinct came in as he forcefully led Thor to the bathtub in the centre of the room, letting his knees hit the rim, leaning on the edge. Both were now completely bare, panting, lips and limbs entwined. Thor grabbed Loki's legs, pulling him up to his waist, and switched positions, him sitting on the ledge with Loki straddling him. Loki's legs dangled into the now tepid water in the tub, but he hardly noticed. Thor plunged his hand into the water, soaking them, and brought them to Loki's puckered hole. He slowly inserted his middle finger, biting the other's bottom lips to distract him. In all of Loki's day dreams and wet dreams he had always imagined him taking his brother, pushing into those defined muscles, but this reality was too close to perfect for him to complain. As a second finger entered him, he nuzzled his head into the crook of the older male, long hair and stubble tickling, distracting him. The intruding fingers began scissoring, and were soon followed by a third.

"Thor, I- ahh!" Loki became a panting and trembling mess. "Please, hurry," he pleaded. Thor chuckled; he loved this Loki. As much as he loved his quick tongued equal, being able to finally control and manipulate him like this gave him such a thrill. He moved his hands from the slim waist to rest on the rim of the bath, lowering his body, supporting both his and Loki's weight. The dark haired male positioned himself over Thor, thankful he allowed him to be in control of this part, and lowered himself down. They both hissed in pleasure; they caught each other's eyes and chuckled at the fact they had the same reaction.

"Oh- oh, oh wow," Thor had always thought pure bliss was a simple drink of mead with his friends after a day of fighting, but now he knew it was being inside someone as they laughed, the muscles doing wondrous things to him. Loki relaxed, and began to move rhythmically on Thor's lap. He arched his back, trying to find the perfect position-

"Ahhh! Thor, fuck!" he frantically pounded himself onto the male below him, constantly trying to hit the bundle of nerves that set his insides on fire. His muscles started to clench, so Thor became to meet his thrusts, the sound of slapping skin and panting the only sounds that can be heard. Loki desperately fisted his length, trying not to lose balance. He arched back, making Thor hit right on target, causing him to spill over his lover's chest. The clenching muscles and blissful look was enough to push Thor over the edge, as he came inside his brother. Loki leaned in, resting on Thor's chest, sweat cooling on their skin. Thor kisses his forehead, and removes himself from his entrance. After a moment catching their breath, Loki slides off, and sits next to him, fingers still lazily interlaced.

Until Thor gets up, dashes to the discarded clothes, and runs out.

"Sorry dearest brother, but no one gets away with trying to humiliate me, not even you! Must dash- father is expecting me- I will see you at supper!"

"You'll be the death of me Thor!" He shouted through the door, banging on the wood, not nearly as angry as he sounded.


End file.
